The Most Fitting
by Michi the Mischievous
Summary: A double song fic.  Bellatrix/Hermione/Narcissa This is extremely AU and certain characters will be OOC.


4

**Title: **The Most Fitting

**Disclaimer: **The Harry Potter characters are not mine, nor am I making any money writing this. Nor do I own She's Always a Woman to Me that belongs to Billy Joel as well as Snow White Queen that belongs to Evanescence, I'm not making any money off the songs.

**Pairing: **Bellatrix/Hermione/Narcissa

**Rating: **G

**Summary: **Song fic

**A/N: **This is extremely AU and certain characters will be OOC. Uber kudos go to my beta Liidg, if you haven't read her work you should really check it out, she doesn't know how to write a bad story.

XXX

Everything about this wedding was unusual, from the ones getting married to their gowns to fact that two people just married the same person. But everyone RSVP'd their invites because they didn't want to hurt Hermione's feelings. Most were there for the sake of Hermione and the rest were there to support the unusual relationship.

On this day Hermione married both Bellatrix and Narcissa Black and all were sure that if it were possible the two Black sisters would have married each other as well. None of the brides wore white, Narcissa wore a sapphire blue flowing dress, while Bellatrix wore an emerald green dress that cinched with a silver corset and Hermione wore ruby red leather pants and silk shirt that had lacy cuffs at the wrist like a pirate's shirt. Not surprisingly the colors of the wedding are blue, green and red.

The wedding went off without a hitch and everything was done except for the dancing and drinking. So with that Hermione kissed both of her wives hands then got up and made her way to the stand where the band was setup. The band members looked to her and she nodded. She put her wand to her throat as the band warmed up a little then nodded back to her.

"I've two songs that I wish to sing to my wives then we'll get to the dancing." Hermione said and everyone heard her without her voice being too loud. Bellatrix lifted her flute of champagne in salute to her new bride who smiled widely in acknowledgment.

As the opening cords played Narcissa led Bellatrix onto the empty dance floor and they started to waltz to the beat of the song.

_She can kill with a smile she can wound with her eyes  
She can ruin your faith with her casual lies  
And she only reveals what she wants you to see  
She hides like a child but she's always a woman to me_

Harry spewed his butterbeer all over the table and Ron sputtered on his drink as well.

"What?" Ginny whispered in Harry's ear.

"I can't believe she's singing this song to Bellatrix of all people." He whispered back.

"She's got balls, I've gotta admit." Ron joined the whispered conversation.

And everybody could see that Hermione was putting all her heart and soul into her singing.

_She can lead you to love she can take you or leave you  
She can ask for the truth but she'll never believe  
And she'll take what you give her as long it's free  
Yeah she steals like a thief but she's always a woman to me_

_Oh she takes care of herself  
She can wait if she wants she's ahead of her time  
Oh and she never gives out  
And she never gives in she just changes her mind_

Without missing a beat Narcissa passed Bellatrix off to the singing Hermione. Bellatrix and Hermione continued the waltz as the younger witch kept singing.

_And she'll promise you more than the Garden of Eden  
Then she'll carelessly cut you and laugh while you're bleeding  
But she'll bring out the best and the worst you can be  
Blame it all on yourself 'cause she's always a woman to me_

Many gasped at the stanza while all Bella did was grinned widely. And most marveled at how well Hermione was able to sing and dance at the same time.

_Oh she takes care of herself  
She can wait if she wants she's ahead of her time  
Oh and she never gives out  
And she never gives in she just changes her mind_

_She's frequently kind and she's suddenly cruel  
She can do as she pleases she's nobody's fool  
And she can't be convicted she's earned her degree  
And the most she will do is throw shadows at you  
But she's always a woman to me_

As the song ended, Bella curtsied to her young lover and Hermione bowed to her dark witch.

Then Hermione sipped from a goblet that one of the band members handed her. Then as the opening cords of the next song started Hermione met Narcissa in the middle of the dance floor. She seemed to grow several inches as she began to sing to Narcissa and they started to dance a waltz in time to the song. Again all eyes of the party goers were on the two though several glanced at Bellatrix who stood on the sideline watching her wife and partner dance elegantly with a Cheshire grin.

_Stop light, lock the door_

_Don't look back_

_Undress in the dark_

_And hide from you, all of you_

_You'll never know_

_The way your words have haunted me_

_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me_

_You don't know me now or never_

_You belong to me_

_My snow white queen_

_There's nowhere to run_

_So let's just get it over_

Harry gasped as it dawned on him what song Hermione was singing. Ginny shot him a puzzled look. Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Just listen to the lyrics; they're just as fitting for Narcissa as the first song was fitting for Bellatrix."

_Soon my love, you'll see_

_You're just like me_

_Don't scream anymore, my love_

_'Cause all I want is you_

_Wake up in a dream_

_Frozen fear_

_All your hands on me_

_I can't scream, I can't scream_

_I can't escape_

_The twisted way you think of me_

_I feel you in my dreams_

_And I don't sleep, I don't sleep_

_See you belong to me_

_My snow white queen_

_There's nowhere to run_

_So let's just get it over_

Hermione seamlessly sent Narcissa out in a spin and Bellatrix caught her and they continued to dance as Hermione made her way back to the edge of the dance floor still singing the song. All could see Hermione was putting just as much heart and soul into this second song as she did with the first song.

_Soon my love, you'll see_

_You're just like me_

_Don't scream anymore, my love_

_'Cause all I want is you_

_Can't save your life_

_Though nothing I bleed for_

_Is more tormenting_

_I'm losing my mind_

_And you just stand there_

_And stare as my world divides_

_You belong to me_

_My snow white queen_

_There's nowhere to run_

_So let's just get it over_

_Soon my love, you'll see_

_You're just like me_

_Don't scream anymore, my love_

_'Cause all I want is you_

Bellatrix and Narcissa danced their way to their wife and just before she started to sing the last stanza they wrapped their arms around her and they both nuzzled her neck. Several women in the crowd had to wipe a tear from their eyes.

_All I want is you_

_All I want is you_

_All I want is you_

As the song ended the reception hall resounded with the sound of clapping. Which the three witches ignored as Hermione kissed each of her wives deeply. Soon the band started up and the floor filled with eager dancers and the trio of witches made their way back to their seats, Hermione in the middle with Bellatrix on her right arm and Narcissa on her left arm.

THE END


End file.
